Consanguinity
by ElinDelinquent
Summary: 18 years have past since Naruto became hokage and married Sakura, now they have a 16 year old daughter named Akemi. After killing an ANBU squad Akemi flees from Konoha in order to escape the monster that's slowly taking control of her mind and body.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto POV**

Someone knocked on the door to the hokage office so I stopped reading the paper on the desk and rose my head.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened and Kiba came in followed by Hana and Ryuu. Hana was Shikamaru and Temari's daughter. She had dark brown hair down to her shoulders and green eyes. She had inherited her fathers intelligence but luckily not his boring attitude.

Ryuu was Tenten's son. He had white-blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was really good with weapons, just like Tenten, but he was also talanted in ninjutsu and taijutsu.

The last one who entered the office was my very own daughter, Akemi Uzumaki. Just like me she had blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Her hair reached her to the waist and she was a bit shorter than her comrades. Ryuu was only a little shorter than me even though he was only 16 and Hana was pretty tall too. Akemi was about 6 inches shorter than Hana, wich made her the shortest person on the team. Akemi also looked alot like Sakura, well she was her daughter after all.

"Good afternoon hokage-sama." Kiba said.

"Hi Kiba" I answered. "So, how did the mission go?"

"Very well, except that there was a rain ninja spying on us when we handed over the scroll to the sand ninja, but Akemi killed him before he could escape with the information."

"Good", I said and gave Akemi a quick glance. She stared out the window, refusing to meet my gaze. I sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Well done Team 7" I said and smiled. I _always _smiled when i said those words, guess it reminded me of old times. "I would like to talk to you alone, Kiba." I continued. "The rest of you are off for the rest of the day."

Akemi, Ryyu and Hana quickly got out of the room and closed the door behind them. Kiba sat down in one of the office's chairs and crossed his legs.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Naruto?" He asked.

My face got serious and I leaned forward again.

"I'm a little worried about Akemi" I said slowly. "She is so quiet and absent these days. Do you know if something has happened?"

Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too." He said. "I don't know why she acts like this but I think it began two months ago when we were out on a mission to check on the wave country. Akemi, Ryuu and Hana went to the village and I stayed at your old friend Inaris house to chat, and when they got back she acted a little wierd, but I didn't think it was anything special." He continued.

"And you have no idea what happened?" I asked.

"No, but I can ask Ryuu and Hana if you want." Kiba offered.

"I would be grateful if you did that, thanks Kiba!" I smiled.

"Your welcome Naruto." Kiba answered and returned the smile. He rose up and walked towards the door, but before he got out he turned around and said: "I don't think you need to worry that much about her, Naruto. She is strong both in mind and body, and on the top of that she has a sharp mind. It wouldn't surprise me if she surpasses you and becomes the next hokage." And with that he closed the door and left me alone in the office. Then I just sat there for an hour. I didn't feel like it was the right time to continue with the paperwork so finally I got up from my chair and went out the door. I needed to go to a place were I could think clearly. And i only knew one place.

**Akemi POV**

I walked behind my friends through the village. Hana and Ryuu was laughing together and I smiled for myself. Those two made a good couple. Suddenly they stopped and turned around.

"Guys, why don't we go to Ichiraku and get some ramen to celebrate?" Ryuu asked.

"Celebrate? Hana asked. "What do we celebrate?"

Ryuu skratched his head. "Well... We got back from our mission alive..." We all started laughing.

"Sure, but shouldn't we have invited Kiba-sensei too?" Hana asked. She always cared about her friends and wanted everything to be fair, that's what I loved about Hana.

"He's probably with Hinata anyways." Ryuu said and shrugged.

We started to walk towards Ichiraku ramen and you could already smell the ramen.

"I think I'll have a salt ramen today" Ryuu said and smiled contentedly. Hana nodded.

"Yeah, me too." She said. Ryuu turned to her and winked. "Wanna share a big bowl?"

"Sure!" Hana laughed. We rounded a corner and there it was. The Ichiraku ramen shop. It had grown alot in 18 years. Now it was more like a big resturant, because since dad saved Konoha and became a hero 18 years ago every kid in this village had started to idolize him. That even meant eating the same thing. Ramen.

We entered the resturant and Ayame waved at us.

"Hi!" She said and leaned against the counter. "You wanna order?"

Ryuu nodded. "Yeah, one big bowl salt ramen for us." He said and pointed at Hana and himself.

My eyes maybe watched my comrades, but the rest of my senses where glued on to a small boy who eagerly talked to his dad. They sat at the table closest to the counter.

"I heard that the hokage used to eat here everyday when he was a kid!" The son said while eating his ramen. "If I eat ramen too then I'll become a really strong shinobi just like him!" He continued. His father laughed and said: "I'm sure you will. By the way, do you see that girl with blonde hair over there?" The boy stopped eating and glanced at me. "Yeah, so what?" He asked.

"That's the hokage's daughter" The adult man said. His son dropped his chopsticks and his eyes went wide. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah." His father laughed. "And she will probably surpass her dad and become the next hokage. Then it'll be she who makes sure that the land of fire will continue to live in peace."

It felt like I'd been bitch slapped. "Hello? Earth to Akemi?" Hana called and I quickly turned my attention to my friends. "What?" I asked a little confused.

"Are you gonna order or what?" Ryuu said and grinned.

I didn't feel amused at all.

"I just remembered that I have some stuff to do at home." I said and ran out of the resturant with Hana and Ryuus confused gaze glued to my back.

I ran the fastest I could through the village. It was getting dark and suddenly I felt a raindrop on my cheek. I looked up and saw dark rainclouds. Great! I thought bitterly. Just what i wished for! The next moment the water was flowing down from the sky and the streets became empty. The only sound was my footsteps and the pouring rain.

I stopped as soon as i was outside Konohas Walls. I jumped up in a tree and sat down. If some random person had seen me there they probably would've thought that I just sat there to get some protection from the rain, but people who knew me had understood that i was crying. I always went here when I was sad. And now, two month of sadness burst out. I looked at the moon which had appeared. _What am I gonna do?_ I asked myself before I started crying even more.

**Naruto POV**

I was always sad when I visited this place. The green grass in the glade danced when a gust of wind swept through it. I looked up in the sky. It was getting darker and clouds started to gather. There would come alot of rain.

I sighed and looked at the gravestone again.

"Uchiha Sasuke" I read. "Died in order to protect his friends and Konoha. Rest In Peace."

A tear rolled down my cheek and i smiled sadly. "If I'd only been able to save you." I whispered.

Suddenly I felt someones arms around my waist. I chuckled before I turned around and kissed Sakuras wonderful lips.

She ended the kiss before smiling at me and ask: "What are you doing here?"

I hugged her and held her close to me. "I just needed to think." I sighed.

"You worry about Akemi, don't you Naruto?" Sakura asked and looked into my eyes.

"I can't help it!" I exclaimed. "She's been acting so wierd lately! I asked Kiba if he knew what's wrong with her but he said he had no idea." I sighed and closed my eyes before continuing. "I'm sorry." I said. "But i'm so frustrated!"

"I know." Sakura said and kissed my cheek. "I am too, but if something was really wrong I'm sure she would tell us."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said and gave her one of my foxy grins.

"Wait..." She said suspiciously. "What are you up t...WHOA!"

It had taken me one second to lift Sakura up in my arms. I kissed her and smiled.

"You are so childish!" She giggled before wrapping her arms around my neck. I continued to carry her and started to walk back home, leaving the place where my best friend forever would rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akemi POV**

If I could I would have sat in the tree forever, but I couldn't. It was almost midnight and I had a feeling that if I didn't come home soon I would have half of the ANBU searching for me.

It had stopped raining so I jumped down on the ground and started to walk back home.

I didn't really like to walk anymore, because when I walked my blood rushed trough my veins, and that made my brain think more. On the other hand, I didn't really like anything anymore. Maybe my family and friends, but I didn't really have any hobbies, dreams or ambitions. I lost them a long time ago.

Suddenly a movement caught my eye and I quickly jumped back.

"You sure are the granddaughter of Konohas Yellow Flash." a voice said.

I was surprised. I really hadn't expected him to be here.

"Sai!" I exclaimed. "You scared the crap out of me! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Sai just smiled and walked up to me. "I'm sorry Akemi. I didn't mean to scare you. Anyways, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

I sighed. "I needed to think." I answered and crossed my arms.

"Your friends are worried about you, you know." Sai pointed out.

I didn't answere. Instead I looked up in the dark blue sky and asked: "Sai, how do you find an answere?"

Sai frowned. "Something really bothers you, right Akemi?" He asked.

I looked at him again. As usual he didn't show any feelings, but he was a good friend to talk to. Dad had told me about how Sai had behaved when he and mom met him for the first time, and how he several times almost got killed by mom because of Sai.

I really trusted Sai, and I had a feeling that he would understand if I tried to explain.

"Okay..." I started. "Sai, if I tell you about this you mustn't tell anyone, okay?" He nodded and I took a deep breath. "Today my team and I went on a mission. We should leave a scroll to three sand ninjas but when we did I realized another ninja was spying on us, so without anyone notice I made a shadowclone take my place and then I sneaked up behind the spy. But when I was about to hit him with rasengan I accidently looked down and saw Kiba-sensei hand over the scroll to a sand ninja. And suddenly everything inside of me screamed to..."

I stopped. A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. "To..?" Sai asked. I swallowed.

"To kill Kiba." I whispered.

Sai didn't say anything so I continued: "Two months ago, in the wave country, I took off on my own and went outside the village. I'd only walked outside the gates when I met a man. And I... Killed him."

I pulled out my sword and examined it was silvery and shone captivating in the moonlight.

"How do you know it was you who killed him?" Sai asked.

"Because I remember it. I walked up to the man and pulled out my sword. He screamed, but I felt...happy. And then I killed him. Painful and slowly."

Sai's eyes widened in chock and I started to cry. "I ENJOYED seeing him in fear! I LOVED to see him die! I'm a monster!" I cried.

Sai just stared at me. You could tell that he was chocked by my story. I sobbed and tried to make my voice sharp before I looked into his eyes and said: "Sai, under any circumstances you mustn't tell anyone about this. Not my mother, not my father, not my sensei, not my friends, absolutely NOBODY can know, okay?"

Sai hesitated before nodding. "I promise." He said.

"Thank you." I said and gave him a sad smile.

"Do you mean that sometimes you feel like you just have to kill someone?" Sai asked. I looked away and shooked my head. "No, it's more complicated than that." I said. "It's like I can't control myself, but I can. And if the spy today hadn't discovered and attacked me then I'm sure Kiba would've been dead now."

"Self-preservation." Sai confirmed. I nodded and looked at him again. He didn't look scared, only confused and thoughtful.

"And next time there'll probably not be an enemy there to break my concentration, what if I hurted someone in this village? Someone important to me?" I wailed.

"What makes you think that it'll happen again?" Sai asked.

"Sai, seriously! It has already happened three times in two months, and..."

"Three times?" Sai said sharply.

"Yeah, about three weeks ago I was training in the woods when i saw a hare. And a few seconds later I killed it. It was just like in the wave country." I said slowly.

Sai placed his hands on my shoulders and stared at me. "Listen to me Akemi, this is really serious." He said. "You have to talk to your father about it!"

I took a step backards and shooked my head. "No, Sai. I can't tell anyone about this! And you promised you wouldn't tell anybody either!"

Sai sighed and closed his eyes. I watched him nervously as he opened them again and said: "Alright. I won't tell anyone. But I really think you should tell your father, he might be able to help you."

"Thanks Sai!" I said and smiled at him. He returned the smile before he disappeared. I started to walk again. I was really relieved that I now wasn't the only one who knew. I realized I still held my sword so I put it back on my back. A breeze hit my face and I took a deep breath. Konohas streets were empty and I shivered. It was kind of cold and I bitterly regretted that I hadn't brought my jacket.

A bit later I finally reached my house. The lights were turned off so i guessed mom and dad were already asleep. I entered the hall and locked the door behind me, then I went up the stairs and into the bathroom. I quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth before I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I was really tired so I fell asleep immediatley.

The next morning I woke up pretty early. I got dressed and went downstairs were mom was making breakfast. Dad already sat in one of the four chairs around the table and looked up when I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," I yawned and sat down in the chair beside him. Mom put a plate with pancakes on the table and immediatley I placed three of them on my plate and started to eat.

"Good morning honey" Mom answered and smiled before joining us. Dad continued reading the report in his hands and placed a pancake on his plate.

Mom leaned forward and snatched the paper from his hands. "Hey! I was reading that!" Dad said. "Don't work when we're eating!" Mom hissed. Dad held up his hands and and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Sakura-chan. But I have lots of things to do at work now. It's time for the students in the academy to become real ninja and I still haven't made up the squads."

I smiled. Even though dad was the hokage, it was obvious who really ruled in this house.

Dad quickly finished his breakfast before he stood up and put his plate on the sink. Then he went out in the hall and put his cloak on. The cloak was orange with black flames and on the back it said 'Rokudaime hokage'. Dad had told me once that his father had had a similar cloak when he was hokage. "Bye!" He said and waved at us before using the hiraishin and disappear.

Mom smiled and turned back to me. I was looking at a photo on the shelf over moms head. I'd always wondered about that photo but I had never asked about it. It was picturing mom and dad when they were 12 years old together with their sensei Kakashi. But there were one more person in the picture that I didn't know who it was.

"Mom, who is that raven haired boy on the photo over there?" I asked.

Mom stood up and turned to the shelf. She grabbed the photo and placed it on the table, then she sat down again. "That's Sasuke Uchiha." She sighed. Surprised I looked up at her. She was smiling sadly as she watched the boy on the photo. "Uchiha?" I asked. In the academy, I'd read about the Uchiha clan. Once upon a time it had been the most powerful clan in Konoha, but one day it was eliminated by a man called Itachi Uchiha.

"But I thought the Uchiha clan was eliminated?" I asked confused.

Mom nodded. "Yeah," she said. "But Itachi Uchiha spared Sasukes life because Sasuke was his little brother."

Now I was very confused. I stared at the photo. Mom was smiling at the camera along with Kakashi, but Sasuke and dad looked very disaffected. That was probably because Kakashi held a hand on each of their heads.

"Our sensei in the academy never told us about that," I said and saw mom smile at me.

"Well, you see, Sasuke left Konoha in order to seek power from Orochimaru. I'm sure you've heard about him, huh?" she said.

"What?" I yelled. "Why did he seek power from that bastard?"

"Because when your dad began to learn how to take control of the kyuubi, he became stronger and stronger, and Sasuke started to feel like he was the only one on the team who didn't develop. And on the top of that, Orochimaru hade given him a curse mark on the neck. Anyways, after almost three years he killed Orochimaru and later on also Itachi. After that he met Madara Uchiha who told Sasuke why Itachi had killed everyone in the Uchiha clan. He said the Konoha elders had forced him to it. That made Sasuke want to take revenge on the village, and he and Naruto ended up fighting each other. Sasuke almost killed your dad, and then Madara showed up. Sasuke was very weak because he was almost completely out of chakra and Naruto was lying almost unconscious on the ground. Madara then revealed his real plan to Sasuke. He'd used Sasukes fury against the village to destroy it, then he would bring him to a man called Kabuto who would take over Sasukes body in order to get the sharingan. When Sasuke realized that Madara had lied to him all the time he got so furious that he used a jutsu he'd developed himself. It's almost like the dead demon seal, but instead of sealing it kills."

My eyes widened. _Almost like the dead demon seal? _I thought. "But then..." I started.

"Both Madara and Sasuke died, yes," mom sad. She stood up and replaced the photo on the shelf.

"What happened to that Kabuto guy?" I asked.

"He was killed by Kakashi and Guy during a mission about one year later," Mom answered in a low voice. Then she turned around and walked out of the kitchen, but I had seen the tears that was filling her eyes.

I looked down on my plate again. Suddenly I didn't feel hungry at all. I looked at the photo one more time before I finished my breakfast and got out.

Unlike yesterday it was sunny and alot of people were out on the streets. Children were playing, dogs were barking, and in the middle of everything I saw Ryuu and Hana. I quickly transformed into a red haired girl and started to follow them a bit. Gosh, mom would kill me if she knew. But I _was_ curious. It's not like I could help it. I saw them stop at a market stall where you could buy jewelry. Hana picked up a bracelet and admired it. It was in brown braided leather with light pink crystals on it. Ryuu picked up some money from his pocket and gave it to the seller, then he said something to Hana who stared at him and then burst out in a big smile. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and Ryuu blushed slightly.

"Strike!" I whispered for myself as I transformed back into myself. I was so busy watching the couple that I didn't notice the two people sneaking up on me from behind. And suddenly I felt how four hands grabbed my arms and pushed me into a small alley. I struggled and tried to escape, but when I saw their masks I relaxed a bit.

"Akemi-san, the hokage wants to see you immediately," one of them said. She was a woman, probably in her twenties.

I was just about to answere when I felt it. Was my chakra on fire? Something rushed through my veins, and then I felt absolutely nothing.

I smirked and looked up on the two ANBU ninjas.

"Akemi-san, are you oka..." The other ANBU ninja quickly pulled her backwards, away from me. I looked down on my hands, and the red chakra surrounding them. Then everything happened extremely fast.

I pulled out my sword and attacked the two ninjas. They jumped in different directions and when the woman landed she screamed. She sank down on her knees and I slowly pulled out my sword from her limp body. The other ANBU gasped and screamed:

"What the hell are you doing Akemi?"

The next moment my sword laid against his throat.

"How?" He asked in a whisper.

"Hiraishin," I answered as I slit his throat. He tried to scream but no sound came out from his mouth. I pushed the body away from me and smiled. This felt soo good. I quickly got down and avoided the kunai knife thrown by another ANBU who had appeared out of nowhere.

Suddenly I got hit in my right side and got thrown out of the alley. People looked really surprised when I landed on the other side of the street. _DAMN IT! I fell into my own trap!_ I thought bitterly. I quickly made two shadow clones and looked at my opponent. He looked pretty young and had light brown hair.

"Everybody, get out of here and bring the hokage!" The ninja screamed to the people on the street. They looked very confused. Why did an ANBU fight the hokages daughter? Was this all a joke?

In the corner of my eye I could see Hana and Ryuu's confused faces. While everybody else were running away from the battle the two of them just looked at me, searching for an answere.

"Everybody includes you two! Get out of..." And then the battle was over. I'd pierced him in the back, just like I'd killed the other female ninja. The ninjas concentration had only been disturbed for a split second, and that had been all I needed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Ryuu shouted. I straightened up and took a step towards them. Suddenly it all crashed down. The venom in my veins disappeared and I got a terrible headache. I looked around me, terrified. I saw the dead bodies in the alley, the dead ninja lying behind me and my terrified and confused friends standing a few meters away.

It wasn't like I didn't remember, I just couldn't belive it.

"No way..." I whispered. I could see my reflection in a shop's window. I had blood all over me. _I'M GONNA GET FREAKIN' EXECUTED FOR THIS!_ My thoughts screamed. I stumbled backwards as I remembered what the ANBU ninja had told the people: _'Bring the hokage!'_ That was dad. And even if I could kill an ANBU squad I could never kill my father. He was not only to skilled for me, but he _was_ my father, and I loved him. But I couldn't accept being executed either. There were only one way out of this. I quickly turned around and began to run. Faster than I'd ever done before, leaving my parents, my friends and everything I loved behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for my bad english and that this chapter is so short, but it's in chapter 4 things are getting interesting. ;)

* * *

**

**Akemi POV**

I jumped from tree to tree, constantly moving forward. Thoughts and alternatives were flashing through my head. Right after I'd left Konoha I had performed a jutsu that I'd actually came up with myself when I was younger. The jutsu made it possible to hide your sent and chakra tracks. Actually, I had came up with the idea while playing hide and seek with dad. I had been sitting in a tree while he was wandering around on the ground, searching for me. When I told him about the jutsu I had created he was really impressed and later he bragged about me in front of Kiba, Sai and Shikamaru.

"Dad," I whispered slowly. "I'm sorry..."

Suddenly something stung me in the neck. I quickly stopped and pulled out the little objekt while looking around me, searching for danger. I looked down on the item in my hand. It was a really small arrow, only about 1,5 inches. My first thought was that whoever shot this arrow must have been stupid to not throw a kunai or shuriken instead, but then my eyes widened as I understood that I was the stupid one. _DAMN!_ _The arrow must've been poisoned!_ I thought and started jumping from tree to tree again. I didn't have any antidotes on me. I heard someone following me so I quickly looked at my chaser over my shoulder. I'd expected someone from the ANBU or perhaps another leaf ninja to be following me, but this huy didn't have a forehead protector so it was impossible to tell which village and country he came from. He wore black clothes and I qickly realized that he wasn't chasing me, he was just following me untill the poison had started to work.

That meant I had four alternatives: One, I could stop and hope that he would kill me quickly. Two, I could try to get back to the leaf village, then I would at least be executed fast. But I wasn't sure that I could make it in time. It depended on what kind of poison the arrow had contained. Three, I could run away as fast as I could and hope that he would lose my track. And four: I could fight.

If I wanted to survive I would have to choose the third or the fourth alternative. _No! I can't run away! I have to fight! _I told myself. When I landed on the next branch I jumped backwards and made a backflip in the air before landing behind my opponent who had also stopped.

I quickly regretted my decision when I felt my neck muscles starting get numb.

The other ninja chuckled and said:

"You sure are a wild kitty-kat. You stay and fight even though you've been poisoned? Brave I must say."

I ran towards him, trying to hit him with my fists. Ha avoided the attack and tried to get a grip on me. I jumped to the left and started to collect chakra in my hand. The ninja didn't seem surprised about the jutsu. On the other hand, my father's jutsu was pretty famous nowadays.

"Oh, please!" He laughed. "That jutsu is just too easy to... WHAT?" Two of my shadow clones jumped in behind his back and grabbed him. He tried to escape but the clones held him still. My rasengan was ready. I ran towards him and pushed it through his chest. Water splashed all over me and I gaped as I hit the tree that had been behind the ninja. _Water clone?_ I thought as I looked around to find the man. _Does that mean he is the water chakra-type?_ I quickly pulled out my sword and stabbed one of the puddles the elimination of the water clone had created. The puddle disappeared and instead I saw that I had stabbed my opponent.

"You are pretty good," The man said with a low voice. He coughed up blood. "But I'm not the only one who's after you, so don't get too happy." He grinned and seemed to sink away more and more.

"Did Konoha send you?" I asked and grabbed his shirt, but then I released it. My right arm were getting numb too. I hadn't much time left.

"You really think I would try to catch you if I were from Konoha? You are pretty stupid after all," the man answered and lost consciousness. I sank down on my knees and grabbed my sword. I was too weak to pull it out so I just used it to make sure I wouldn't fall completely. The man had obviously not known about the incident in Konoha, but why was he and other ninjas after me then? I gasped when I felt my whole body grow numb. _DAMN IT!_ My thoughts screamed. I stood up, a bit unsteady, and started to walk away from the dead ninja. I used my sword as a stick and for every step I took I could feel the poison run through my veins. I had just reached a glade when my body gave up. I sank down in the grass and told myself to not panic. There was a possibility that the poison only paralyzed me for an hour or something, but it could also be deadly poison, in that case I would probably be dead by nightfall.

"Damn it!" I cried. "Why is all this happening?"

"Because our boss wants it to happen," a voice answered.

I looked up and saw about seven ninjas. The one who had answered me was a big man with darkbrown hair, and just like the ninja I had defeated earlier he didn't have a forehead protector. Actually, none of the ninjas had one. Were they all criminals and missing nins? Probably.

"What do you mean? Who's your boss?" I asked.

The man grinned. "I think you'll find out soon enough," he said and took a step forward.

Suddenly something dashed down in front of me. I stared at the black haired boy, and so did the other ninjas.

"Who the hell are you?" The man with the darkbrown hair yelled. The boy didn't answere him. Instead he pulled out a sword, similar to mine, and turned his head to look at me. I gasped. _This can't be!_ Everything inside of me screamed. The hair, the face, the sharingan...

No . Freaking . Way

The poison seemed to finally knock me out, and when the boy made his first move I lost consciousness.

**Naruto POV**

It was almost midnight. Sakura had finally fallen asleep and I held her close to me. She'd been crying all day and I'd tried to be strong and encourage her. I didn't cry on the outside, but on the inside I was completely damaged. The whole village were concerned and upset, who could've ever imagined that the hokages daughter would betray the village? The girl everybody had hoped for to be the next hokage? It was a disaster.

Sakura squeezed my shirt in her sleep. I looked down at her. Her face was worried and she mumbled 'Akemi' over again.

All I wanted was to speak to my daughter,ask her _why_. But I knew that if I ever saw her, I'd have to kill her. She was now a criminal who had done a crime she would get executed for.

I winced as someone knocked the door. I carefully got out of Sakuras grip and went to open the door. Shikamaru, Hana, Ryuu and Kiba was standing outside.

"Anything new?" I asked, hoping both for yes and no.

Shikamaru shooke his head. "No, not even Kiba could smell her," he said.

"She probably used that no-sent-jutsu," Kiba continued.

I motioned to them to come with me and went to the kitchen. "You guys want tea?" I asked.

"No thanks," Ryuu answered. He and Hana were quieter than usual. We sat down at the table and Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Naruto," he started. He was deadly serious and looked straight into my eyes. "What Akemi has done is a really serious, and normally you get executed for this type of crimes..."

Hana quickly stood up and glared at her father.

"How can you say something like that?" She shouted. Ryuu tried to calm her down by putting his hand on her shoulder, but she wasn't finished. "I know Akemi would never betray Konoha! Something must be wrong!" She started to cry.

"Hana could be right," Kiba said. "Akemi _has_ been acting strange lately. Maybe she didn't do it on purpose?"

"It's possible that someone forced her to do it too," Ryuu said. He'd finally managed to pull Hana back in the chair and now he held his arm around her, trying to comfort her. I saw Shikamaru look suspiciously at them.

"Oh, and by the way," Kiba said. "I forgot to ask you guys if you noticed if Akemi started to act a little wierd when you three were walking around in the village in the wave country two months ago?"

Ryuu nodded. "Yeah, we got separated and when Hana and I found her again she seemed shocked and a little scared. I don't know what happened to her."

"Whichever reason she had we need to find her!" Shikamaru said. "There are three ANBU squads out looking for her right now. They'll return in the morning and if they havn't find her then I suggest that the three of us move out."

"What about us, dad?" Hana asked. "We can't just sit here and wait!"

Shikamaru started to protest but Kiba silenced him and nodded. "I think that's a good idea. It's easier to find tracks if you are five."

"Six," a voice said. I turned around and saw Sakura standing there. She was pale and looked tired, but she was smiling.

"Almost like old times then,"Kiba said and grinned.

"Alright, but if we're supposed to run around in the forest all day tomorrow we should get some sleep now," I decided and got up from my chair. The others followed my example and soon we said goodbye and I closed the door behind them. Then I turned to Sakura and sighed.

"You don't have to come with us tomorrow," I said. "Five people are enough for this mission."

Sakura just stared at me. "Akemi is my daughter too. And I want to help you find her. I can't just sit here and wait for you two to come back!"

I hesitated before I nodded.

"Fine," I said. "But we'd better go to sleep now so that we can be effective tomorrow."

I kissed her and we both went upstairs.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Akemi POV**

My first thought when I woke up was that it felt like I'd been hit by a rasenshuriken. My body was stiff when I sat up and looked around. _Were am I?_ I thought. _This isn't my bed!_ I started to remember what happened yesterday and got panic. I was just about to crawl out of the bed when I felt a hand on my shoulder and got pushed back down again. I jumped out of the bed and stood up in defensive position. The eyes watching me were pitch black, not red, but it was still him.

Time seemed to have frozen as we glared at each other. He looked like he was around my age. He wore a dark blue, unbuttoned coat and underneath it he wore a white shirt and black pants. He also wore black gloves that covered his whole hand but the fingers.

Suddenly he smirked. The smirk was mysterious, it was sexy, it was soooo irritating.

"What?" I asked. My voice was annoyed, which made his smirk even bigger.

"You do realize that even if I was going to hurt you you wouldn't be capable of defending yourself?" he asked condescendingly. "So there's no need to try defend yourself in your current condition." Damn, this guy was really pissing me off.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" I asked furiously.

"Sure," a voice behind me said. _What? How did he...? _Once again I got pushed down on the bed, but this time he followed me. He forced me down and held a kunai only an inch from my throat. I gasped and stared at his face. The smirk was gone. His face was serious. Drop dead serious.

"Like I said, you can't beat me in this condition," he said. I took a deep breath. Was he going to kill me or not? God, this was confusing.

"Shadow clone?" I guessed, he nodded and the annoying smirk was back.

"Well, well, you actually aren't as stupid as I thought," He said. Okay, that was the last straw. I was just about to use him as my new punch bag when I realised how intimate this situation was. He was practically lying on me.

"Ehm... Could you please get of me?" I asked and blushed. Wait... Why was I blushing?

He laughed and did as I asked. He sat down on the foot of the bed and I quickly sat up.

"By the way, who are you?" he asked and looked at me. _Oh, great..._

"I'm Akemi," I answered coldly, careful to not tell him my whole name.

"That means bright, doesn't it?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Yeah, to be exact it means bright and beautiful," I said and shrugged.

The door opened and a woman in her thirties walked in. She had black, long hair and wore a long red dress. She smiled at me and said: "So you've finally awakened? I'm Rei."

"I'm Akemi," I said and smiled back at her. Rei walked up to me and said: "I was really surprised yesterday when Katsu brought you here and told me that you'd been attacked. How do you feel today?"

_Katsu? Not Sasuke?_ I thought. _Impossible! They look exactly the same! But Sasuke died..?_

But if this was Sasuke, then how could he still look like he was 16? Was it possible that he used another name to not be suspected? Wow, this was wierd.

"I'm a little dizzy but besides that I'm fine," I sighed.

"Why were those guys after you?" Katsu asked casual.

"I have no idea," I answered sincerely. "They said that their boss wanted them to catch me or something. By the way, what happened to them?"

"I killed them," Katsu said and shrugged. Rei checked the part of my neck were the poisoned arrow had stung me, then she gave me more antidote and said:

"I'm not entirely sure but I think it's the kind of poison that only paralyze you, so you should be restored by tomorrow, but I'd like you to stay for at least a week in case the poison gives you side effects, is that okay with you?"

I didn't really have to think about it. After all, I was a missing nin now and didn't have a home to return to. And staying here, wherever this place was located, would give me some time to think about my future and where I would go after I'd been restored completely.

"Yeah, that's ok. Thank you," I answered. Rei smiled again.

"Would you two like to have dinner?" She asked.

"Sure, thanks mom!" the Sasuke copy answered. _Mom?_ I thought and glanced suspiciously from Katsu to Rei and back again. Rei left the room and once again it was only the two of us. We glared at each other. The smirk was back and he seemed amused. I just felt irritated. VERY irritated.

"You're from Konoha, right?" He asked just as I was going to take my anger out on him.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked sulkily.

He raised an eyebrow. "I was just wondering, you don't have to be angry with me! I haven't done anything!"

_Yet_, I added in my thoughts.

"Okey, okey. Go ahead and ask, you saved my life after all..." I muttered. Actually I wondered if it hadn't been better if the ninjas in the woods had killed me, but if I told him that he would wonder why and then I would be in deep shit.

"Do you have a family?" Katsu asked. Okay, I WAS already in deep shit.

"Not really..." I said. That wasn't a total lie. After all, I could never return to my family, so shouldn't that kinda be the same thing as not having a family? Maybe.

For the first time he seemed a little unsure, then he continued with the next question:

"What ninja rank do you have?"

"Jonin."

He eyed me with a skeptical gaze.

"Konoha shinobi seems pretty weak. I mean, you're a jonin and you can't beat a couple of mediocre ninjas? Pathetic."

I jumped up from the bed and glared at him with a gaze full of hatered.

"I cant stand you!" I shouted. "You go around and think you own the world just because you saved a poisoned girl from being caught by some ninjas! But you aren't even a ninja! And..."

Suddenly I felt really dizzy and fell. Katsu caught me before I hit the floor. It felt like I was spinning and I just couldn't remember how to open my eyes. I heard Katsu call Rei and soon I felt how someone gave me another injection.

Soon the spinning stopped and I felt calmer. I heard Katsu talk to his mother, but I couldn't really hear _what_ they were saying. The door closed again and I realized that I once again was lying on the bed. I could feel Katsu's chakra in the room, but Rei must've got out. I could hear the Uchiha boy sigh before walking up to me.

"Just wearing a forehead protector doesn't make you a ninja. It's your skills that counts, dope." he said before leaving the room. I wasn't sure if he'd been aware of that I was awake or not.

**Naruto POV**

"Kunai knifes?"

"Yep."

"Antidotes?"

"Yep."

"Food?"

"Yes box, can we go now?" Ryuu asked eagerly.

Shikamaru sighed before replying: "Soon, I'm just going to go through the list once again."

Ryuu nodded, then he turned to Hana and gave her a big smile. Those two were very enthusiastic about this mission while I didn't really know what to feel. I wanted to find Akemi, yes. But what if she was guilty? Would I be able to watch her get killed then? Or kill her myself for the village's safety? I wasn't sure.

"Well then," Shikamaru mumbled when he was done. "Let's go."

Soon we were running through the woods. The trees flashed by and It felt almost like 18 years ago. Sakura was running infront of me with her pink hair dancing in the wind. Just like Akemis hair, it now reached Sakura to the waist. Suddenly Kiba stopped. Akamaru started sniffing around and growled.

"Hmm..." Kiba muttered and suddenly he jumped up on one of the branches above us.

"Guys! Get up here! He called. All of us, exept Akamaru, did as he said. When we got up all of us glared at the body Kiba leaned over in surprise. There was alot of blood up here, and the man was obviously dead. I looked around and saw a huge hole in the trunk. I quickly realized what that hole came from.

"Akemi killed this man, there's no doubt about it," Kiba said and glared at the hole in the tree.

"But it seems like she stabbed him, it's possible that she missed her target," Sakura said and walked over to the trunk.

A wind swept through the woods and made my coat flow in the wind. Kiba suddenly looked to the right and started running again.

"Come on!" He shouted. "I think there's more!"

_'More' _was an underestimatement. We reached a glade were we found seven bodies, all of them covered in blood. Akamaru sniffed at a spot on the ground and barked. Kiba nodded and sniffed.

"Okay, I have good news and I have bad news," He said and turned to the rest of our team. "The good news is that I've managed to pick up Akemi's scent."

My face dropped. "How did you manage to do that?" Sakura asked, stunned.

"I didn't do anything," Kiba replied. "That's the bad news. I remember when we were out on a mission once, and Akemi ran out of chakra. As soon as her chakra had been consumed..."

"I get it!" Ryuu shouted. "You could smell her again as soon as she'd consumed her chakra! Right, sensei?"

Kiba nodded and said: "Yeah, that's right Ryuu, but that's not the point."

"Huh?" Kibas student asked, confused.

"Well you see, if she'd ran out of chakra and walked away, we would be able to track her. But he problem is that we can't."

"Why not?" I asked impatiently.

"Because she probably didn't run out of chakra."

I froze.

"Do you mean he's...?" Sakura asked in a whisper. Kiba hesitated.

"She could be dead," Kiba said and held up his hands. "But she could also have fallen asleep, but that's probably not what happened since she got attacked by ninjas. She could also have fainted, and that's what i think happened."

I started breathing again. But then I realized how bad the situation was.

"But then... If she isn't here..."

"...someone carried her away," Hana finnished.

"Exactly," Kiba said and nodded. "The question is who and why."

"Could someone have bringed her back to Konoha?" Sakura asked.

I shook my head. "No, we would have seen them or sensed them on our way here."

Kiba started to sniff around again along with Akamaru. Hana and Ryuu talked to each other with low voices and Shikamaru... _Wait a sec... Where's Shikamaru? _I thought and looked around me.

"Hey Naruto! Get over here!" I suddenly heard him shout. He was looking at one of the dead bodies and I was beside him in a flash.

"Look at this," Shikamaru continued and showed me a bloody handprint on the ninja's back.

"That could be from any of these ninjas," I said and studied the print.

"No it couldn't," Shikamaru replied. "All of these ninjas wore gloves covering their whole hands, but these handprints are apparently made by someone with fingerless gloves, look closely."

I quickly realized that he was right. Just after the knuckles it looked like an edge and the fingers got a bit narrower.

"You're right!" I exclaimed. "Then we know that Akemis kidnapper wear fingerless gloves!"

"Aren't I always?" Shikamaru grinned. "Anyways, it's possible that he or she doesn't wear them anymore because of the blood but we have probably got one step closer to Akemi."

Kiba walked towards us and waved with his arm.

"Hey! I've got the kidnappers trail! Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry for my bad english! But it's getting better little by little. x'D**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"Whoever this person is he is really good at hiding his scent," Kiba muttered.

We'd reached a small village in the outskirts of the land of fire. Naruto had transformed so that no one would recognize him as the hokage and now he looked like a handsome young man with brown hair. I walked up behind him and whispered in his ear: "You look really nice, handsome."

He grinned. "I can stay this way if you like," he joked.

"God no!" I giggled. "I like your normal look better, but you look good now too."

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Should we ask someone if they have seen blonde girl with blue eyes around here?" Hana asked her father.

"Well, it's worth a try," Shikamaru said and nodded. "We'll split up in thre groups. Me, Kiba and Hana will try to find the trail again. Sakura and Naruto, you two can look for hints or some kind of marks, and Ryuu, you two can go around and ask the people if they have seen Akemi."

"Why do I have to be alone?" Ryuu complained.

Kiba nodded. "I agree. Hana, you should go with Ryuu. We are six after all, and we should take advantage of that," he said and looked at Shikamaru who seemed a little upset.

"Hmm... Okay then. Hana, you can go with Ryuu." Shikamaru muttered.

"Yes!" Ryuu shouted and smiled.

Shikamaru gave him a sharp glance before the youngsters started to walk down the street. Soon they disappeared in the crowd.

Shikamaru turned to Kiba.

"Kiba what the hell was that?" He asked sourly.

Kiba skratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Shikamaru c'mon! It's obvious that they like each other!"

"That's exactly why they shouldn't spend more time than necessary together..."

"Yeah, they've probably booked a hotel room already," I interrupted sarcastically.

Shikamaru glared at me, then at Naruto who was laughing.

"What if Akemi met a boy she liked and they spent almost all time together? Do you really think you would be laughing then?" he snapped. Naruto immediatley shut up and his eyes widened. He obviously hadn't thought about that earlier.

I sighed. "Guys, quit it. Let's go looking for Akemi, ok?"

Naruto nodded and gave Shikamaru one last glance before he followed me and left Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru behind.

**Ryuu POV**

Hana and I had asked almost 20 people if they had seen a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who possibly got carried by another ninja. About 10 of those people had looked at us in a wierd way and ignored us, and the other 10 had just shoke their heads or said 'Sorry, I haven't seen her'.

"It's useless," I muttered. "Whoever Akemis kidnapper is he or she wouldn't be so reckless that he went through the village with an injured girl in his arms, that would make people start suspecting things."

Hana sighed. "You're probably right," she sighed. "But we have to keep trying untill Kiba-sensei and dad or Sakura-san and Naruto-sama finds some..." She interrupted herself and looked at a small shop in an alley. The sign was old and said 'Fortune teller'.

"Hana, don't even think..." She ignored me and dragged me into the alley. Confidently she opened the door and pushed me inside of the small hall. Everything was old in here. It was old fashion furniture and it even smelled old. An old lady walked up to us.

"You two want to know about your future? Then you've come to the right place!"

"Ehm..." I started. "Well we were just..." Hana kicked me on the shin.

"Can you see people?" She asked instead. "Like were they are or what they are doing?"

The old lady looked at us for a minute, then she nodded and asked us to come with her into a smaller room. We sat down at a small wooden table and the gray haired woman made some handsigns before she closed her eyes and became quiet.

After about five minutes she opened her eyes again. She looked like her mind was far away.

"Akemi is safe, for now. You have to find her and join forces with the red eyed ones. If you don't, Akemi and the whole world will be in great danger."

Hana and I gasped. Neither Hana or I had told her who we were looking for. And yet she knew?

"But... Where is she then?" Hana asked.

"She'll be fighting someone important in tomorrow morning. Even I can't tell you where."

With that she left the room. I stared after her. Was she serious?

Hana seemed confused too, and when we'd left some money on the table we ot out of the shop.

"We have to tell the others!" Hana said. "I have a feeling that the fortune teller was right about what she said, but still... It is strange."

"Very strange," I agreed.

We ran back to were we'd split up with the others and started to search for them. And finally we found Naruto and Sakura. Hana quickly retold what the fortune teller had said and the two adult shinobis faces looked really confused when she was done.

"Who are the red eyed ones?" Naruto said and frowned.

"Your eyes got red when you lost control of the Kyuubi, didn't they?" Sakura thoughtfully asked her husband.

"Yeah, but we're talking plural here," Naruto replied. "But you could be right, and if that's the case then we should just wait untill tomorrow morning, if she shows up then we know who the red eyed ones are."

All of us agreed. Sakura grinned and said: "You've become pretty smart compared to before you became hokage, Naruto."

**Akemi POV**

Both Katsu and I were panting as we stood on each side of the meadow. It had now been two days since I woke up after being poisoned and I was now completely restored. And in two days time Katsu had constantly pointed out how weak I was and questioning my jounin rank. The thing annoying me were that he was serious. So this morning I'd had enough.

"Then if you think I'm so weak what do you say about a match?" I'd shouted at him. He'd just smirked (God I _hated_ that smirk!) and shrugged. And 10 minutes later we'd reached this meadow.

_Okay, he is pretty good even though he doesn't use his sharingan.. Damn it!_ I thought and tried to build up a strategy in my head.

Suddenly an idea flashed through my head.

_NO, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AKEMI! _I yelled at myself in my thoughts when a very evil plan started to take form in my head. I knew I couldn't do it. It would blow my cover completely.

_Not if he's telling you the truth._ A voice inside of me said. That was true. If he _was_ Sasuke I probably wouldn't survive after revealing who I really was, but if he was Katsu like he said he probably wouldn't recognize the jutsu. But maybe he would... And if he did I would be in _deep_ shit.

"No, I can't use that jutsu," I whispered to myself. "Besides if I really hit him he would..."

And then the smirk was back. It was bigger than usual, more superior.

_Okay, that'.idiot._

I used the same strategy as I'd tried on in the woods two days earlier. This time it wouldn't fail.

Two of my shadow clones jumped up behind Katsu and grabbed him. He looked extremely surprised and the smirk disappeared. Hallelujah.

I don't know what my face looked like, but I guess it was some kind of mix between anger, determination and evil. I quickly collected chakra in my right hand and looked straight into Katsu's eyes. They widened. He wasn't a clone, but why had he fallen into my trap so easy?

I started running towards him. He tried to break free but my clones held him still as I got closer and closer.

"What the hell Akemi?" He shouted. But I didn't stop. Just before I hit him with the rasengan my clones jumped to the left, and instead I hit a rock that got crushed into pieces. I turned my head and grinned. My clones disappeared and Katsu just stared at me, pale and terrified. It was funny, I'd never seen him like that before. Yep, this _had_ been worth the effort.

"Wow, what jutsu was that?" Katsu asked. His voice were still a bit shaky.

I sighed in relief, he wasn't Sasuke after all.

"A jutsu," I said and shrugged. Katsus eyes narrowed.

"You're hiding something, aren't you Akemi?" He asked. I tried to look surprised.

"What? No I'm not!" I defended myself. Katsu crossed his arms.

"You know what? If you don't want to tell the truth, fine. Then I'm not going to tell you the truth either."

I hesitated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Katsu just stared at me.

"You're not honest with me, that means I can't trust you."

I felt really angry. Was he hiding something from me? Damn my curiousity.

"How could I possibly get honest with you when all you do is telling me how stupid, useless and weak I am?" I shouted. "Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't make you the best shinobi in the world!"

Katsu winced. "You know about the Uchiha family?" He asked sharply.

"Well, we read about clan history in the academy. The Uchiha clan were mentioned a lot," I answered. Why was he surprised?

"Then you also know... Damn it!" he exclaimed and hit a tree with his fist. It got a deep mark in the trunk.

"Then I know what?" I asked confused.

Katsu straightened up and put his hands on my shoulders before looking into my eyes. His black eyes met my ocean blue.

"Akemi, do you know who the last Uchiha was?"

I swallowed and nodded.

"Sasuke Uchiha," I said quietly and looked down on the ground. Katsu took a deep breath before continuing:

"Who told you?"

I took a step backwards.

"I told you, we learned all that in the academy!" I snapped, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Don't you dare lie to me Akemi," Katsu said furiously. "I know _exactly _who your sensei in the academy told you was the last Uchiha!"

_What? _my thoughts screamed. I'd never seen a persons mood change so dramatically before, it was kinda scary.

"Back off," I warned. Where were that stupid evil instinct when I needed it?

Katsu didn't stop. "Akemi, just tell me the truth," he said. Why was he so angry? He didn't have a reason to be.

I quickly realized that things couldn't get much worse than they were.

"If I tell you, then you have to tell me," I said. He hesitated, but nodded.

I looked straight into his eyes with a cold and fearless gaze.

"The one who told me was the sixth hokage, Naruto Uzumaki."

I wanted to avoid the part that involved the fact that I was the hokage's daughter at any cost, so I simply skipped that part.

"He was on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha during their first genin year, and before Sasuke's death they fought each other, but when Madara showed up and revealed his real plan Naruto and Sasuke fought side by side again, and then Sasuke sacrified himself for the village. He was a hero, even though some people in Konoha have other opinions."

Katsu had closed his eyes when he opened them again he seemed different. Like he'd been freed from a burden.

"Akemi..." He started. "What would you say if I told you that Sasuke Uchiha is still alive?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! O.o xD I'm so sorry that it's so short and that it took so long to upload! I like reviews, they make me want to write more so REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Akemi POV**

There were no wind or sound of singing birds. No thoughts were flashing through my head, but at the same time I thought about everything.

Katsu and I had agreed to talk first, and then fight for real if necessary.

We were now sitting under one of the trees on the meadow, leaning against the trunk. I looked at Katsu from the corner of my eye. Even if I knew that we maybe would have to kill each other today, I felt really calm.

Katsu sighed.

"Well, let's get this talk over with. You mind if I start with the questions?"

"Sure," I said and shrugged. He turned to me and his black eyes reminded me once again about the fact that he hadn't used his sharingan while fighting me today, even though he would've got killed if my shadow clones hadn't pulled him out of the way. Actually, at first I hadn't planned to let him live. But something had stopped me from killing him, probably because I wasn't sure if he was Sasuke Uchiha or not, and if he was I would've killed a hero of Konoha, and that was not what I needed at the moment.

"Okay then, question number one: What was that jutsu just now?"

_That_ was his most important question?

"It's called 'Rasengan'. The yondaime hokage created it. About 16 years later the current hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, developed the jutsu so that it got bigger and got a greater effect on the target, it got named the 'Odama rasengan'. If you get hit, you die. But you'll probably die if you get hit by a 'normal rasengan' too. Anyways, the rokudaime hokage also managed to develop it even more, and it got the name 'Rasenshuriken'. It looks like a big shuriken made of chakra and you throw it, unless you want your arm damaged that is."

"Who taught you to use the rasengan?"

I quickly tried to come up with a lie, but soon I realized that get myself tangled up in lies was the worst possible option right now.

"The hokage himself," I answered and tried not to sound nervous.

"Why?" Katsu asked. He obviously suspected that I was avoiding an important detail. Congratulations Katsu, right on target.

"Because he wanted me to learn it. He thought that since I have the wind chakra element too maybe one day I'll be able to develop a jutsu even greater than the rasenshuriken."

"He really believes in you," Katsu pointed out.

"I guess so..." I said. Then I sighed before looking up in the tree. You could see the blue colour of the sky between the branches and my thoughts started to wander only to get interrupted by Katsu.

"When are you heading back to Konoha and what kind of mission are you on right now?"

Damn it.

"I'm not going back," I said with a low voice. The raven haired boy looked really surprised.

"What? Why?" He asked, staring at me.

I took a deep breath.

"I guess I'm kind of a missing nin. About three days ago I killed a Konoha ANBU squad on a street in Konoha. There were tons of witnesses, including two of my friends who are, or were, on my team."

Katsu gasped. "Why in the world did you kill an ANBU squad?" he asked and I could se how he prepared himself to quickly pull out his katana if I tried to attack him.

To show him I wasn't in the mood to fight I held up my hands.

"Hey, take it easy! Questions first, fight later, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Katsu muttered, but he didn't relax at all.

"I don't know why I killed those ninjas," I started. "I just did. It may sound wierd but I have no explantion." I turned to Katsu again. "Can I ask you a few questions now?"

"I guess so," Katsu said and nodded.

I smiled eagerly.

"What do you mean Sasuke Uchiha is alive?" The question I'd been dying to ask finally blurted out. Ktsu didn't seem surprised, only a bit troubled.

"I knew you would ask that."

I snorted. "Just answer the question."

"Well, yes. He is alive."

He had answered my question, but both he and I knew that wasn't the kind of answer I wanted.

"Okay, and where is he now?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I guess he's either still in Sunagakure or on his way here."

"What is he doing in Sunagakure?"

I was really worried now. Suna was one of Konohas alleys. Actually, the sand village and the hidden leaf village had the strongest bond of all the hidden villages among the five great nations. My dad and Gaara were the reason for that. I'd met Gaara lots of times, he was almost like an uncle to me. Katsu must've noticed my anxious face expression, but he just shrugged and answered:

"Collecting information or something, I don't know."

"And why is he on his way here?" I questioned.

"Because he lives here," Katsu said.

I frowned and looked around.

_Sasuke Uchiha lives here?_ _But if that's the case, why haven't anyone noticed him? Where is this place located anyway?_

I blushed before asking stupidly:

"Uhm, by the way: Where are we?"

The Uchiha boy laughed. He obviously thought I was an idiot.

"Almost at the fire country boarder."

"How is it possible that nobody knows?" I asked. "Everyone thinks Sasuke Uchiha is long dead."

"It's funny, because I've asked him that lots of times, but he just won't answer. He really knows how to avoid a certain topic."

"So do you," I said before thinking.

Katsu turned his head to look at me.

"Really?" He said and smirked.

I avoided his gaze and continued:

"How come you know Sasuke Uchiha anyway?"

Katsus smirk got even bigger.

"Well, I should. He's my father after all."

I winced and stared at him. I saw the same eyes, hair, pale skin, nose, face shape...

How could I not have realized?

It was funny, because he really did look exactly like his father. He didn't have any of his mothers features, at least not on the outside.

How was it possible that I hadn't realized?

I leaned back against the trunk and closed my eyes.

"Wow," I grinned, still in shock. "I really AM stupid."

"I agree," I heard Katsu say.

_Oh yeah? You aren't that smart either_. I thought and laughed. I opened my eyes and saw Katsu looking at me like I was retarded.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

_You,_ I wanted to say, but I just shook my head.

"I just thought about something."

The young Uchiha didn't ask again, so I continued with my questions:

"How come your father is alive? I heard he used a teqhnique that killed both the user and the one it was used on?"

"Like I said, there are some things he just won't tell me. I really have no idea."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I started to feel tired, but not in the sleepy way, more like as if my brain had gotten too much information. But I knew there were still things I wanted to find out.

I have no idea how long we sat under that tree without talking, but when I opened my eyes the sun had risen higher in the sky. I glanced at Katsu from the corner of my eye and culdn't help but notice how the sun made his hair and face shine. His eyes were closed and it looked almost like he was asleep, but I knew better. A ninja never fell asleep around people he or she didn't trust completely. Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked straight into mine. I looked away quickly, but saw him grin before he stood up.

"Let's head back, shall we?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied and got up. We started to walk over the meadow toward the Uchiha familys home and once we got there I went straight to my room.

I landed on the bed and my brain finally started to work again.

Sasuke was alive.

He was on his way here.

He would understand who I was.

I heard steps getting closer and sensed Katsus presence. He knocked on the door before entering the room.

"Are you feeling okay? You just disappeared once we got here."

I nodded and tried to look normal.

"I'm fine," I said and smiled. "Only a little tired."

"Okay. Mom's out so I guess we'll have to make lunch ourselves, what would you like to eat?"

"Do you have any ramen?" I asked hopefully. Another gene from my father: we both loved ramen. Especially ichiraku ramen. Dad had told me about when I was one year old and ate ramen for the first time. According to him I'd loved it and when we got home he'd been hit by mom for letting a one year old child eat unhealthy food. It didn't help that the first word i learned were 'Ramen'. The last part was actually something I remembered, probably because that was the first time I'd seen mom so furious. If I'm not wrong she broke three of dad´s ribs that time.

"Sorry," Katsu said. "We could go and buy some in the village nearby though."

"Allright, let's go!" I shouted happily and jumped down on the floor. Katsu just looked at me.

"Haven't you forgot something?" He asked.

"Have I?" I said and looked myself in the mirror. I had all of my clothes on. I wore a black and orange sweater with a zipper (the same model as my dads old sweater) over a black top, and an orange skirt. I didn't wear my forehead protector since I didn't think of myself as a Konoha ninja anymore.

"God Akemi, where did you get your intelligence, the junk yard?" Katsu said and made some handsigns before shouting 'Henge!'.

He disappeared in a poff of smoke and got replaced by a man in his twenties. He had now blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Oh," I said before transforming too. When I looked in the mirror this time I saw a brunette woman, also in her twenties, with dark blue eyes.

"Since I look alot like my father, and you are a rogue ninja, it's better not to look like ourselves since there could be other ninjas there. I don't think there will be but it's better to be on the safe side."

I nodded and followed him out. The thought of going into a crowded street was actually scaring me. What if attacked or killed someone? Would Katsu be able to stop me? Would he even try? Or would it be him I tried to kill?

We'd just reached the forest when I stopped.

Katsu turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"What? Not feeling hungry anymore?" He asked.

"Katsu..." I started. "If I start act like...evil." I turned my head and looked him straight in the eyes. "Then kill me, okay?"

The Uchiha frowned.

"Just promise me you'll do it, please Katsu," I said and sighed.

He looked at me mith a wierd look in his eyes before answering: "I won't promise you that untill you tell me why."

I started to walk again and passed Katsu who followed me. He soon caught up with me and we continued walking towards the village.

About half an hour later we reached the village. On our way here I'd hid my scent and chakra again. Katsu had looked at me wierdly but I'd just shook my head. I'm sure Katsu also saw how nervous I was, but he didn't comment on that either. He quickly guided us to a ramen shop were we bought two bowls of ramen.

The ramen was almost as good as ichiraku ramen, but not quite. Katsu finished his bowl before I'd emptied half of mine, he was almost as fast as dad! Scary...

"I'll just go and buy some stuff, you stay here and finish your ramen, okay?" He asked before disappearing in the crowd. I got nervous again. I was too busy concentrating on my own thoughts that I didn't notice the presance of two ninjas getting closer.

Not untill I heard their voices I realized they were actually right behind me. I winced and glanced at Hana and Ryuu who were sitting down at a table on my left.

"Your dad really didn't seem happy about leaving you and me alone here," Ryuu grinned.

"Well, someone has to stay here in case Akemi would show up, but leaving only one of us here wouldn't be safe enough, so he didn't have a choice but to let the both of us stay," Hana said.

"Where were the others going anyway?" Ryuu asked.

Hana shrugged.

"I guess they went out searching for 'The red-eyed ones' or something since Akemi didn't show up this morning."

Ryuu moaned and said: "I don't get it. Why's everybody taking that future-nonsense so seriously?"

"Well, the fortune teller _did_ know who we were looking for before we told her, and I've got this feeling that something is going to happen." Hana said and shuddered.

_Fortune teller?_ I thought. _What the heck are they talking about?_

"Who was this 'important person' Akemi would fight this morning anyway?" Ryuu wondered. "Someone from Konoha?"

"I have no idea," Hana replied and shook her head.

My palms started to sweat and I finished my bowl of ramen. I looked around me, hoping to see Katsu somewhere, but I only saw faces I didn't know. I growled for myself. Then I felt Katsus chakra getting closer and at first I got happy, but then I realized Hana and Ryuu also noticed.

"Hey, there's another ninja here," Ryuu said in a low voice to his unofficial girlfriend who started to look around.

"It's not someone from our squad, that's for sure," Hana answered.

Didn't Katsu realize that Hana and Ryuu could sense his chakra?

DAMN UCHIHA!

I had to bet everything on one card. I made sure none of the two konoha ninjas were looking before quickly making some handsigns. I'd never tried this before so it could result in revealing my own chakra, but I had to try so I closed my eyes.

It felt like Katsu had turned around and walked in another direction, and his chakra was getting weaker, but I knew I had succeded.

Hana and Ryuu quickly got up and stared running in what they thought was the right direction and disappeared.

I waited for about one minute before I saw Katsu rushing towards me.

"I don't know how you did it, but thank god you did!" Katsu said when he reached me. "We have to leave, now!" He continued.

"Why?" I asked. "I know there are two ninjas here, but if we hide our chakra..."

"There are at least six ninjas here right now, and one of them had a huge amount of chakra." Katsu interrupted me.

I started to panic. It wasn't that hard to figure out who the one with a huge amount of chakra was.

"Shit!" I whispered. We started to walk really fast and as soon as we got out of the village we started running. I didn't allow our chakra to show again untill we got back home.

I stopped so suddenly that Katsu almost crashed into my back.

"What the hell Akemi?" He asked, annoyed. Then he saw my face expression and raised his eyebrows.

Had I just called this place that I had barely spent two days at 'my home'?

Somehow this place just felt so right. I couldn't explain it.

**Haha, no cliffhanger this time. x) I know this chapter sucks and wasn't worth the wait, but yeah... The reason it took so long to update was that I really didn't know how to begin this chapter. ;) But I'll poste chapters more often from now on, I promise! :)**

**Anyways, please review! :D I would really appreciate it. ^w^**

**And for all Sasuke haters:**** Sasuke is one of my favorite characters, so if you hate Sasuke you don't have to leave comments like "OMG i hate Sasuke!" Or something. ;) Actually, you don't have to read this fanfic at all. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto POV**

When Akemi hadn't showed up this morning, I, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba had been out searching the area around the village, trying to find any clues that could help us find mine and Sakuras daughter. We'd returned to the village to eat lunch and to meet up with Hana and Ryuu, who told us that they had felt a pretty big chakra nearby. According to them the chakra had disappeared all of a sudden, and they hadn't been able to trace it.

Right now I was sitting on a branch, in my usual appearance, with Kiba and Akamaru sitting next to me, sniffing in the air. I looked up when I felt Sakuras and Shikamarus chakra getting closer. When I'd managed to take control over the kyuubi, I had also been able to start trace chakra from very afar. And that meant if enemies were getting closer I could sense them before even Kiba could. Unless they hid their chakra, that was.

Akamaru barked and the three of us jumped down on the ground. My blue eyes immediatly met Sakuras jade green as I walked up to her and asked: "Anything new?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Naruto," I heard Shikamaru call. I looked up and saw him staring up in the sky with his hands in his pockets. "I think we should head back to Konoha," the brown haired man continued.

I stared at him. We all did.

"What are you saying?" I demanded. In the corner of my eye I saw Sakura clench her fist.

Shikamaru sighed and turned to me. "Well, how should I put it... There's no point in chasing someone you can't find. And you are the hokage, Naruto. You can't just leave Konoha without protection. You get what I mean?"

"No." I growled. "What I get is that you are too goddamn lazy to-"

"Naruto!" Sakura warned and placed a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and started over:

"Akemi is my daughter, and I won't return to Konoha untill I find her. I left a shadow clone to take my place, and I trust the shinobi of Konoha to protect the village in case something would happen. If you want to go back, then do so, but I'll keep looking for Akemi."

"Me too." Sakura said and gave me a quick smile.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I didn't mean we'd stop searching. But I think it's better to have the ANBU looking for her instead of risking Konoha getting attacked."

I frowned. He **was **right. If another village found out that I wasn't in Konoha it was possible that they would take the chance to attack. Or most likely, Otogakure would. Since the fourth great shinobi war, all villages - except Otogakure - had had a really strong bond. No country wanted to have any buisiness with sound if they could avoid it, and Otogakure mainly blamed Konoha for that.

I lowered my head and leaned against the tree next to me while closing my eyes. My thoughts started to check every hint and information that I knew about, searching for something I'd missed, something we'd all missed.

Someone important...

Red eyed ones...

I growled. My brain couldn't take all this. I wasn't as smart as Sakura or Shikamaru, but still I had a feeling that I was closer to the truth than either of them were.

_Okay... Think Naruto! Think!_

Suddenly I wasn't in the woods anymore. It was dark around me, and the floor was covered by water. A huge cage with thick bars was placed in the back of the room. I immediatley realized where I was.

"Hello Kyuubi." I said to the creature behind the bars.

I heard a growl before a deep voice answered: "What do you want, brat?"

I grinned. Years ago I'd been afraid of the fox, but now I had his chakra under control, and he couldn't do much more than growl and hate me.

"Is that a way to greet someone you haven't seen in years?" I asked and walked closer to the demon who still didn't look at me. When Kyuubi didn't answer me I sighed and started over.

"Okay Kyuubi, I know you're pissed, etc. But I really need your help. I have a problem and I think maybe you can help me solve it."

"You have lots of problems, brat. Which one is it that you need help with?"

"I have to find Akemi."

The huge fox finally opened his red eyes. He looked at me and it looked like he was smirking.

"Is that so?" Kyuubi purred with a wierd look in his eyes. The demon had always been interested in Akemi. I had always wondered why, but never asked.

After a minute of silence I managed to ask: "Hey, why are you so interested in Akemi, Kyuubi?"

The fox laughed. It made me suspicious since it was far from a trustworthy laugh. Kyuubi could see everything that I saw, and that of course meant he had watched Akemi train, eat, sleep, **live**.

"She's your daughter. Why wouldn't I be interested? You look exactly the same - beside the fact that she's a girl - you have the same temper, and you even make friends with the same kind of people."

That last thing made me confused.

"Shikamaru, Temari and Tenten are my friends, and their heirs are on Akemis squad. So it's only natural for her to make friends with them. Or were you thinking of something else?"

Kyuubi grinned.

"Maybe, kid. Maybe..." He said and closed his eyes again.

"HEY! Stop calling me a kid! I'm 34 years old! Seriously!"

Suddenly Kyuubi stood up. I'd only seen him up on all four legs once, and that was when I fought him about 18 years ago. It was almost scary to see how tall he was.

"You may be 34 but you still think as a 12 year old kid!"

That confused me.

"What do you mean?" I asked while watching the demon fox strech one of his paws. He placed it on the ground again and looked at me.

"You haven't even considered it yet? Idiots... You all are." The fox said and turned around.

"Just tell me, goddammit!" I growled.

I could hear the fox sigh.

"Seriously Naruto, use that brain of yours! How many people have red eyes?"

"You have. Okay, you aren't human but still. And that's all we've come up with so far."

"Brainless idiot!" Kyuubi muttered. "Is that really all you've got?"

"Well..." I said and hesitated. "Now that I think about it: Kakashi-sensei has one red eye. But that's just his sharingan."

"Kami, Naruto!" The fox shouted. He turned to me again and he was obviously very irritated. "_Just his sharingan_? Doesn't the word sharingan tell you **anything**?"

"Hey! I can't help that I..." Then it hit me.

"Finally got it?" Kyuubi muttered.

"So I need to find and join forces with Kakashi-sensei? Thanks, Kyuubi! I owe you one!" I shouted happily before everything started to get black. I could hear the fox shout something angrily before my mind was back in the forest. I opened my eyes and saw the others who were watching my face expression closely. I knew people around me didn't feel comfortable with me talking to the fox, but really, they had no need to worry.

"Okay guys, let's get Hana and Ryuu! We're going back to Konoha tomorrow!"

Sakura stared at me, Shikamaru nodded and Kiba just looked confused.

"What?" Sakura asked with an upset voice.

"I'll explain on the way back, come on!" I said and gave her a quick smile before our little group started to move again.

**Akemi POV**

Rei had returned about one hour ago. Ever since we got back to the current Uchiha mansion I'd been lying on my bed, trying to come up with a new plan.

Sasuke Uchiha could show up anytime. Even tonight. Even now.

I swallowed. How would he react to the fact that I knew the truth? Would he kill me? Would I care if he tried? Would Katsu hate me when he realized that I'd lied to him all the time?

I jumped off the bed and decided to go out in the woods to think. On my way down the stairs I met Rei who smiled and asked: "Going to train again?"

"Yeah." I answered and returned the smile. Rei was very kind, compared to her superior son.

"Just take it easy, okay?" She warned me. "I'm not that good at medical ninjutsu so please don't train too hard."

That distracted me.

"Wait... You're a ninja?" I asked surprised. I was aware that I'd been very rude, but I couldn't help but ask.

Rei didn't take offence though. She just laughed and said: "Yes, I guess it isn't that obvious, huh? I grew up in the hidden mist village and became a ninja at the age of 12. When I was 18 I met Sasuke - I didn't know it was him though - and we kinda fell in love. When he revealed that he actually was Sasuke Uchiha, who everyone thought had died fighting Madara, I didn't believe him. Of course I did later on, but yeah..."

I was actually shocked that she'd told me all this. But then I realized Katsu must've told her that I knew.

"Well, I'm not going to distract you." Rei continued and started to walk up the stairs again.

I nodded and walked up to the door. Once I got out I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. A gust of wind hit me in the face and i smiled. I loved the wind, not only because my chakra type was wind, but also because the wind was free, impossible to catch.

I sighed before I started to walk across the grassed ground. While walking through the forest, I noticed alot of trees had cuts in them, and I smiled when a picture of a younger Katsu, trying to prick the trunks with shuriken and kunai knives, flashed before my eyes. It was interesting to see that the deeper I walked into the forest, the deeper the cuts and marks on the trees got as well. It seemed that not only Katsu's skills had improved, he also became more independent since the tree I just walked past was very far away from the mansion.

Suddenly I wondered who had been Katsu's sensei. Had it been Sasuke? Or Rei? Maybe the both of them?

Before I started the academy, dad and mom had taught me alot, and I'd always been best in class. At least on the practical parts. When it came to strategy and other theoretical stuff Hana was unbeatable.

Kakashi had always said that I had inherited only good genes from my parents, almost. Then he usually laughed and said that I'd gotten both Naruto and Sakuras inteligence. I didn't get that last part.

When Hana was younger she'd travelled alot to Suna with her parents to visit her uncles Gaara and Kankuro. Temari had told us that Hana was the first one ever to make the kazekage laugh. Dad had told me stories about his first chuunin exam and I was happy that I hadn't gone through that during mine.

Ryuu on the other hand didn't know who his father was. His mother, Tenten, had never told him. I was pretty sure dad and mum knew as well, but they never spoke about it. When Hana, Ryuu and I were younger we'd tried to figure it out, but since no man in Konoha looked like the blond boy we determined that his father was either dead or from another village.

I didn't realize I cried untill my vision got a little blurry. I quickly wiped the tears off my face and took a deep breath. A shinobi mustn't show any tears.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I sobbed and punched the tree closest to me. My fist made a hole in the trunk and I found myself staring at it.

And then I felt it.

The rush. The chakra. The bloodthirst.

No...

I started to raise my hands, but halfway I stopped.I felt myself looking around for something, something to kill.

"NO!" I screamed and fell to the ground. Every inch of my body hurt, like I was burning. I held my hands over my head in a stupid attempt to stop the monster within. I forced myself to close my eyes and take deep breaths.

_Don't._

_Please don't._

"Akemi!"

I winced and opened my eyes. All I saw was yellow.

"Hey! What are you doing idiot?"

_Katsu?_

_Katsu!_

"Don't call me idiot, bastard!" I muttered.

I heard the Uchiha laugh and I growled before asking: "Where are you?"

Suddenly I felt cool fingertips brush blond hair away from my face. My eyes widened when I stared into his black eyes. The ravens face were so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Here." He whispered. Then he leaned back and stood up before holding out his hand to help me up. "You'll catch a cold if you keep lying there."

I swallowed and glared at him. I felt... disappointed? No. Not at all. I mean come on! Why would I be? I hated Katsu-bastard. I wasn't disappointed... Really...

Katsu was still holding out his hand for me to grab, but I ignored it and got up by myself. He shrugged before saying: "Mom got worried when you hadn't showed up in three hours and asked me to go look for you. What were you doing on the ground anyway?"

Three hours?

"Has it really been three hours?" I gasped. How long had I been lying here? Two and a half hour?

"Yeah, now are you comming?"

I nodded and followed him.

We walked back to the mansion in silence. I realized I'd been lucky Katsu had gone looking for me since I never should've been able to find my way back without a guide.

I glanced at Katsu and realized he was looking at me, smirking.

"What?" I asked with an annoyed voice.

"Do you always snap at people who look at you? How rude." The boy countered.

"Only if they are smirking bastards named Katsu Uchiha." I hissed and stopped walking. The raven walked a few more steps before he turned around. I clenched my fists and glared at him.

"Yes?" He said and raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you always come after me when all you do is driving me crazy?"

"Well, mom wanted me to go look for you, thats why I am here." The Uchiha answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I shook my head. "Stop being such a smartass! Why did you even bother saving me from those ninjas anyway? Because they were in your way? Or..."

"I didn't want you to die." Katsu interrupted.

I immediatly shut my mouth.

"Huh?" I asked with a dumb look on my face.

"I didn't want you to die." Katsu repeated.

He'd said it twice, but I stil wasn't sure if I had heard it all wrong. "What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

He looked straight into my eyes. "You are a Konoha shinobi. My clan are in debt to Konoha after everything we have done to the village, therefore I couldn't let you die."

"But... your dad helped m... the hokage to defeat Madara? That's no small favor!"

"My parents raised me to be loyal to Konoha. All I know is that it's the Uchiha clan's duty to protect Konoha in every possible way. I've already told you that..."

"...your father doesn't tell you everything." I finished. Katsu grinned (Wow, he could actually do other things than smirk.) "But still, it really makes me wonder." I muttered.

"Maybe we can ask him when he get home?" Katsy suggested. I froze.

"Uhm... I don't know if I'll still be here when he returns..." I started.

"Didn't you say you couldn't go back to Konoha?" The raven asked. He sounded like Ibiki in a hearing room.

I looked at my feet. "Well... I don't want you guys to think of me as a burden. And I have a friend in the land of wind that surely would let me stay at her house." I lied.

"I don't think of you as a burden. You are an idiot, sure, but not a burden. And mom likes you. She thinks it's a good thing I've got 'a new friend.'" Katsu answered.

I snorted. "Yeah, we are SO best friends. Friends always insult and irritate each other."

The young Uchiha shrugged. "Well, I have never had a friend, so I guess you'll have to determine the matter."

I stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You've never had any friends?" I blurted out. I felt like bitchslaping myself. Hard.

"It's not that hard to figure out." Katsu replied. He didn't look offended at all, but I could see that there was sadness in his black eyes. He did a good job hiding it though. And he was right, it wasn't very strange. The Uchihas had probably hid away from everyone since the fourth shinobi war ended.

The raven started to walk again, and I followed him quietly. While walking, I sometimes glanced at Katsus back. I felt bad.

Really, damn bad.

I increased the pace so that I walked beside him instead of behind. "Hey, I'm sorry." I said honestly. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay." Katsu interrupted. "Don't apologize for something that isn't your faulth."

I lowered my head. "But I..."

"Listen here Akemi." Katsu started. "You didn't know. And it doesn't matter anyway."

I glanced at him. He stared straight forward and clenched his teeth. It seemed he wasn't an emotionless bastard after all. He was still a bastard though.

Suddenly I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. I could feel how he stared at me, and when I finally let go I blushed a bit. He smirked.

"What was that?"

"You looked sad so I decided I'd give you a hug. That's what friends are for." I answered him, embarrassed. Then I walked faster so that he wouldn't be able to see my red face.

He walked behind me until we got to the mansion. My face had just returned to it's normal colour when the veranda got in sight, and then I saw him.

Black eyes inspected me and watched my every move. He looked just like Katsu, but older.

I swallowed.

_Sasuke Uchiha._


	8. Chapter 8

**Akemi POV**

_Sasuke Uchiha._

He stared at me with his coal black eyes and I felt a shiver down my back.

_What now..?_

"I wonder when he got back." Katsu muttered beside me. Then he looked at me and saw the fear in my eyes.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you." The raven promised. I wasn't convinced, but nodded anyway.

As we walked toward Katsu's father I could see Rei walking up to her husband from behind. I could hear her speak now that we'd gotten closer.

"Oh yeah, this is Akemi. She's from Konoha. Katsu saved her from a couple of ninjas a few days ago and she's been staying here ever since."

"Is that so?"

His voice was deeper than Katsu's, but it was still smooth and somehow it had a dangerous clang.

We walked up the steps and Katsu nodded at his father. "Hey dad, when did you get back?" He asked.

"Just now." Sasuke answered his son, without taking his eyes off me. Katsu noticed it.

"Well, dad this is Akemi. Akemi, Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you." I said and bowed. My voice sounded surprisingly calm and I mentally thanked god.

"The pleasure is mine." The Uchiha replied.

"Well, I'm going to prepare dinner. See you guys later!" Rei said and smiled before giving Sasuke a quick kiss and walk into the big house.

An akward silence occured. I glanced at Katsu and saw him narrow his eyes.

"So, you're from Konoha?" Sasuke asked playfully.

I didn't like the tone of his voice. I had a feeling he was going to trick me somehow.

"Yes, sir." I answered.

The older Uchiha smirked and continued: "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Just like Katsu then. What's your lastname?"

Damn it.

Damn it, damn it, DAMN it!

"Namikaze." I kept my fingers crossed that he didn't know about the fact that the fourth hokage was Naruto Uzumaki's father. He narrowed his eyes and I couldn't tell if he believed me or not.

"So you are related to the fourth hokage?"

"Yes." That wasn't a lie. From the corner of my eye I could see Katsu stare at me. Right, I never told him that much.

Surprisingly Sasuke didn't ask more about that. Instead he started to ask me how everything was going in Konoha, and I started to relax a bit.

"And how's Naruto doing?" The man asked. I tried to act surprised.

"Naru... Oh, Naruto Uzumaki? He's fine... I think." I added.

"I wasn't surprised when I heard that he finally became hokage. But i'ts funny how a dobe like him have gotten such a high rank."

He watched me closely. If I ever needed a pokerface, it was now. I calmly met his gaze and tried not to show the anger I felt inside.

_'How dare he call dad something like that?'_ I thought, but then I realized I'd heard it before.

_"Just wearing a forehead protector doesn't make you a ninja. It's your skills that counts, dobe."_

I winced when I remembered what Katsu had said when he thought I was unconscious a few days ago. I glared to my left at Katsu who were still watching his dad.

"Well, I'm going to rest before dinner, it was nice talking to you Akemi." Sasuke said with a small smile. Then he turned around and walked inside. I could hear him walk up the stairs and then Katsu and I were alone again.

**Naruto POV**

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" Sakura shouted. I felt her fist punch my cheek and then I flew back a couple of meters.

"W-what have I done now Sakura-chan?" I stuttered.

We were already pretty far away from the village at the fire country boarder, and I'd just told them why we were going back to Konoha.

Shikamaru and Kiba were just staring at me like I was the biggest idiot that had ever walked on this planet while Hana and Ryuu glanced at each other. They seemed to be hesitating and were obviously pretty confused too.

"It's pretty obvious who really rules in Konoha. God, she has the strenght of a monster!" Ryuu whispered and grinned, only to be kicked in his stomach by my angry wife.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said furiously and leaned over the boy who now were lying on the ground, terrified.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything at all Sakura-san!" He quickly said and held up his hands with fear in his eyes.

"Good." Sakura replied and straightened up. Ryuu sat up and looked surprised. I guess he hadn't expected to be alive.

"Naruto I agree with Sakura, even though you are the hokage, you really are an idiot." Kiba said. He'd never been much smarter than me, but obviously he knew something that I didn't know about, and it was pretty annoying.

"I still don't get it." I muttered. "Why can't you just explain?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto, you are so troublesome. Anyways-" He stopped and picked out a cigarette from his pocket. "-you were right on one point."

I waited eagerly for the brown haired man to continue while he lightened the small, white paper roll. From the corner of my eye I could see Hana helping Ryuu up.

"The sharingan is involved, but it's probably not Kakashi's." Shikamaru said. "Naruto, I think there are more Uchihas out there."

Silence.

Silence.

Even more silence.

"WHAT?"

I was shocked. "But... Sasuke, Itachi and Madara were the last Uchihas! And they all died..."

"I know." Shikamaru interrupted. "But Naruto, think again. Obviously Kyuubi have already figured everything out, and according to him the sharingan is involved. And since the fortune teller talked in plural that's the only thing I can think of."

"I'm not buying that." I growled. "If any of them were alive we should've known. And who says that this fortune teller didn't make it all up?"

"Naruto-sama, I'm sure she didn't." Hana cut in. "She knew about Akemi and what kind of answers we wanted! She wasn't faking!"

I sighed.

"But... How?" I said in a low voice.

Sakura sighed. "I'ts possible that they are relatives to members of the clan that left the village a long time ago, but that's probably not the case since the Uchihas... Well... They just weren't the type of people that abandoned the village."

"I have to agree on that." Shikamaru said and nodded. "If there by any chance had been any other Uchihas alive after the Uchiha massacre I'm sure that the council, the hokage or Madara would've tracked them down."

"Then how can you say that there are any sharingan users alive?" I asked angrily. I didn't want to talk about the Uchiha clan. The subject brought back too many memories of Sasuke.

"It is possible that Sasuke thought about the future of his clan before he went to the battlefield and made sure to produce a heir before that. And we don't know much about Itachi's personal life either. I'm just saying that it's possible."

Was the son or daughter of my former best friend actually out there?

I took a deep breath and asked: "So... What now?"

**Katsu POV**

I quietly walked down the stairs and yawned. It was dark in the big house and I fought my instincts to attack every shadow.

When I got out on the veranda he was already there. He was sitting on the boards with a couple of paper pieces in his right hand.

"Why can't we talk tomorrow instead?" I asked with an irritated look on my face.

"Because we can't talk when your mother or Akemi is around." My father answered without looking at me. "Get over here."

I sighed and walked up to him. He held out one of the papers and I realized he wore a glove on his right hand to make sure his skin didn't touch them at all.

I grabbed the paper and stared at it for a moment. Suddenly the bottom started to wrinkle and at the same time the top of it started to turn into ash. My eyes widened. I looked up at dad who didn't seem surprised.

"Fire and lightning." He said and nodded to himself. "Just as I thought."

"So, was that one of those 'chakra-papers'?" I asked. Dad looked at me and smirked.

"You've heard about them before?"

I snorted. "Of course. I'm not stupid."

He just laughed and said: "Just as expected then."

"You just called me out here to find that out?" I asked, annoyed. I dropped the chakra-paper and crossed my arms. Dad sat down and I did the same. I knew what was coming, I'd figured it out at the same time my father had met Akemi.

Not only dad was acting different. Akemi had also seemed pretty tensed and nervous ever since they saw each other for the first time.

"There's a few things I want to ask you." My father said with a serious look on his face.

"About..?" Not that it wasn't obvious.

"Akemi 'Namikaze'." He pronounced her lastname with a tint of sarcasm.

"Go ahead."

"You saved her, why?"

I stared at him, confused.

"Because you've taught me to be loyal to Konoha."

He shook his head and said "Yes, but I also taught you to remain hidden from people. Especially people from Konoha. That includes other ninjas."

"Would you have prefered that I'd let them kill or kidnap her?" I asked dryly. "She was almost unconscious and had been poisoned. I saw the forehead protector and made a quick decision."

"I'm not blaming you, I just wondered. Why were they after her?"

"Their boss wanted to speak to her or something."

Dad looked up in the dark sky without saying anything.

"At first I thought she was useless since she was a jounin and still couldn't protect herself from a couple of amateur ninjas, but she is pretty strong." '_Hell, she almost killed me!' _I added in my mind.

"And what made you change your mind?" My father asked.

"She got tired of me thinking she was trash and challenged me."

Something made my dad laugh. I stared at him. He never, never, NEVER laughed. "And who won?" He asked amused.

I didn't answer.

"I didn't use sharingan, and she surprised me. She created two shadow clones that sneaked up on me from behind and held me still, then she used a jutsu called 'Rasengan'. But instead of punching it right through my chest she made the clones push me out of the way. To be honest, I thought she was going to kill me."

"Rasengan, huh?" My father muttered. It was silent for awhile, then I heard him say "You know what, Katsu? I think it's time you learn a certain jutsu, a pretty powerful one."

My eyes widened in shock. "Do you mean... That you are finally going to teach me chidori?"

Dad nodded before he got up. "We'll start training tomorrow."

I can't say I felt butterflies in my stomach, that just wasn't how an Uchiha expressed himself. But I felt that slight eager feeling and I could've sworn my heart started to beat faster.

"Oh, and one more thing, son." My dad turned around to face me. "Don't tell Akemi about this training or this jutsu."

I lifted my eyebrows and asked "Why?"

He didn't answer. Instead he went back inside and left me under the dark sky. I sighed and leaned back against a wooden pole.

It was silent. Absolutely no sounds at all. I closed my eyes and felt how the wind made my black bangs dance in the wind. No, not dance. That wasn't how an Uchiha expressed himself.

_'I wonder why dad keeps everything away from me. Doesn't he trust me?' _I thought bitterly. _'And why did Akemi tell dad her lastname when she more or less refused to tell me?'_

I turned my head slightly to the right and leaned my cheek against the wooden pole.

Before I went back inside I made two promises to myself.

I **would **find out Akemi's secret, and I **would **train hard and get stronger, so that dad would entrust me with the secrets of our clan and aknowledge me as a Uchiha.

**Sooo... I know this was a pretty short chapter, but I really wanted to post one as a small gift (or if you prefer curse ;) ) for christmas. :) So merry christmas guys! :D And if you feel like giving me a gift, then please review! :D**


End file.
